EL AMANECER
by serenity-venus25
Summary: A muchos de vosotros os puede suceder una historia similar y más cuando hay ciertas considencias o posibilidades. Pues he querido hacer un FIC sobre una de las cuantas incidencias suceden en la vida.
1. MI HEROE1

EL AMANECER.

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

_MI HEROE._

A muchos de vosotros os puede suceder una historia similar y más cuando hay ciertas considencias o posibilidades. Pues he querido hacer un FIC sobre una de las cuantas incidencias suceden en la vida.

Darien y serena tenía la costumbre de Salir a correr por las mañanas, pero esta mañana seria completamente distintas a las demás de su acostumbrada vida.

Serena como siempre salio a la misma hora darien en cambio salio tarde porque quiso descansar un poco más a si sin pensador salio a la misma hora que serena.

Serena se encontraba corriendo la misma ruta de todos sus días incluyendo tener que pasar debajo de un puente pequeño nunca antes tuvo ningún problema pero hoy seria diferente la esperaba un hombre que la ataco de la nada la tenia contraminada contra la pared.

-SOCORRO AYUDA POR FAVOR

En ese precisó momento pasaba darien que vio todo lo que pasaba además de aquellos gritos desesperados de esa mujer, corrió a ayudarla le ataco sin problema ya que el hombre estaba desprevenido pero se repuso rápidamente atacando a darien pero este no se dejo; y lo lanzo al suelo este recogió una piedra golpeado a darien en la frente tirándolo al suelo dejando ver un hilo de sangre que bajaba y no bastándole le dio unas cuantas patadas.

Serena reacciono a todo esto cuando observo que aquel hombre saco una navaja y se lanzo contra aquel otro hombre que la ayudo ella le golpeo la mano con una piedra el individuo le pego con la otra mano con una gran furia que provoco que fuera a dar contra la pared, se acerco a ella justo en momento que se orientaba del golpe la tomo por la camisa dándole seis puñetazos la tiro hacia un monto de piedras donde ella se golpeo quedando inconsciente.

En el preciso momento que darien reaccionaba viendo lo que aquel hombre acababa de hacer con aquella pobre mujer le dio una gran furia que se le tiro ha aquel tipo dando varios golpes dejándolo inconciente. Llamo a la policía y a una ambulancia porque ella no despertaba y sangraba de la parte de atrás de la cabeza se golpeo duro contra una piedra puntiaguda ocasionando que rompiera la cabeza.

En el hospital:

Atendieron inmediatamente a la joven pero el medico hablo con darien que era algo serio lo que le había sucedido y que no se hacia responsable de su evolución estas palabras le preocuparon y decidió quedarse con ella faltando por primera vez si justificación medica hacia el.

Ella salio de cuidados intensivos donde permaneció tres días y no despertó darien estuvo llegando a verla en esos días le hablaba como si estuviera despierta.

(N/A: sabe les contare un secreto pero no se lo cuente a nadie OK darien se comenzó a enamorar de serena aunque no sabia su nombre, era bella parecía un ángel aunque sabia que no debía hacerlo porque tal vez cuando despertara ella tenia ocupado su corazón con alguien mas o a lo mejor nunca le correspondiera sus sentimientos darien sabia que no lo soportaría y se decía a si mismo "no es amor solo es aprecio nada más no alucines"). Bueno la trasladaron a una habitación para pacientes en recuperación pero aun no había despertado.

-¿doctor cual es el motivo de que aun no reacciona?

-es algo normal porque ella tuvo una contusión y aun no se ha desinflamado por completo pero esperemos que pronto suceda y que despierte.

-y si no lo hace doctor

-si no tendremos que hacerles otros exámenes para ver que secuelas le producción el golpe

Darien no sabia si ponerse triste o alegre porque ansiaba que ella despertara y si abría los ojos que pasaría con ella.

Esa noche Darién no se movió de la habitación de la joven hablo con ella como ya se había hecho costumbre quedándose dormido enfrente de la cama prácticamente sobre sus piernas.

Entro el sol por aquella ventana tocando delicadamente el rostro de una joven ocasionando que se moviera un poco haciendo que aquel joven que se encontraba dormido en sus piernas despertara asustado pero al ver quien era la que se movió se alegro.

-¿como te sientes?

Ella se quedo quieta comenzó abrir sus ojos despacio al parecer le dolía y al terminar de abrirlos vio al mismo hombre que le ayudo ese día en el parque.

-¿donde me encuentro, como llegue aquí, que sucedió con el tipo que me ataco y cuanto llevo en este lugar?

-cálmate son demasiadas preguntas te las contestare una por una pero antes voy por el doctor para que te revise-Darien salio de la habitación llamo a una enfermera.

-señorita la paciente de esa habitación por fin despertó-señalando donde se encontraba la joven-llame a su doctor para que la revise por favor

-si ya lo llamo pero no la deje sola

Darien regreso a la habitación de la muchacha mientras la enfermera llamo al doctor quien inmediatamente llego.

-ya viene un medico-sonriéndole causando la primera gran impresión sobre ella-dime como te sientes

-bien aunque un poco mareada-le respondió al momento que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un doctor que parecía feliz de verla.

-Hola muchachita como estas, que bueno que por fin se nos une la revisare-ella solo asintió con la cabeza. El doctor la reviso

-bueno al parecer todo esta en orden pero aun estarás en observación por unos días quiero ver como evolucionas

-esta bien doctor

Al salir el medico de aquella habitación darien le llamo la atención al hablarle-ya te habrás dado cuenta que estas en un hospital (N/A: quien no) yo te traje porque el individuo que te ataco te golpeo luego te arrojo contra unas piedras donde te fracturaste la cabeza y llevas cuatro días en este lugar.

-¡CUATRO DIAS!

-si lo que sucedió es que usted señorita no quería despertar parecía la bella durmiente y si que es bella durmiendo-la joven se sonrojo por lo último que le dijo el joven

-que paso con el hombre que me ataco-se notaba preocupada

-esta preso

-le agradezco por haberme defendido de ese hombre que me ataco veo que lo lastimo también-notando unos cuanto moretones en el rostro de el además de su brazo que estaba enyesado

-si algo no fue mucho entre poco me quitaran el yeso-Darien tenia su brazo izquierdo enyesado por motivo de la golpiza de aquel hombre.

-dígame que hacia usted por el parque no lo había visto antes a esa hora y menos por esa zona

-si corro por esa zona solo que ese día me quede dormido y salí mas tarde de lo acostumbrado

-ya veo y le agradezco a dios que se quedara dormido sino no se que hubiera sido de mí si su ayuda

-No tienes que darlas lo hice con todo gusto-la observo un momento en silencio-sabe yo estado contigo estos cuatro días y no he visto que nadie venga a visitarte dime tienes algún familiar por aquí.

-no-bajo su carita

-tienes novio o esposo-nervioso por la respuesta

-ninguna de las dos opciones como dirán algunos soy soltera y sin compromiso

-ya veo-"que bueno para mi"

-porque la pregunta-"mucho interés o será que estoy fantaseando"

-solo por saber si tenias a quien hablarle que estuviera preocupado por ti-"buena respuesta si que eres bueno"

-bueno aun no se el nombre de mi héroe-sonriéndole

-pues yo me llamo darien chiba-dándole la mano-y encantado de ser su héroe

-mucho gusto darien mi nombre es serena tsukino

Darien siguió llegando todos los días que serena continuaba en el hospital siempre le llevaba algo un día eran flores, otro dulces, en otras ocasiones un libro para que se entretuviera en los momento que no estaba el.

Serena le agradaba mucho estar cerca de darien y esperaba con ansiedad la hora que el saliera de su trabajo porque después de el la iba a visitar.

Nota de la autora: Espero que les haga gustado este capitulo y si no pues como suele mi bisabuela ya ni llorar es bueno así que por favor os pido que me dejéis vuestros comentarios así sabré en que falle para mejorarla y que sea mas de vuestro agrado hasta pronto.


	2. CONFESIONES2

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

_**CONFESIONES.**_

Como un viernes común donde se disponía visitar a serena, iba por la carretera principal como una hora de atraso por una reunión importante acerca de la productividad de la empresa grallerel-maxticaro (encargada de la distribución de saco y orquídeas de temporada) (N/A: ya se que no soy original pero hago mi luchita 00`)-

Cuando de pronto vio aparecer de la nada otro carro que manejaba en sentido contrario, trato de esquivarlo pero lo que hizo no fue suficiente ya que este lo golpeo haciéndolo chocar con la barra de contención.

Aquel individuo que lo saco del camino no resulto tan herido los paramédicos lo curaron y los policías se lo llevaron preso por manejar en estado de ebriedad, y en sentido contrario de la carretera además de daños a inocente. (N/A: ustedes me entiende verdad bueno eso espero) En cambio Darién no esta muy bien que se diga sus heridas eran graves y su estado inconciente no ayudaba; a si que fue trasladado a un hospital inmediatamente se encontraba en cuidados intensivos.

Serena ya llevaba mas de dos horas esperando a que llegara Darién, estaba muy nerviosa, así que salio a preguntarle a la enfermera de turno si lo había visto.

-Disculpa mina, has visto al joven que me visita todas las noches-se dirigió a una joven enfermera de piel blanca, estatura media, cabello rubio y de ojos azules que se parecía a serena

Esta no sabía que contestarle, porque ella misma vio pasar a darien inconsciente directo a la sala de cuidados intensivos, como podía decirle eso a aquella joven de piel blanca, de cabellera rubia y ojos color cielo, poseedora de una mirada angelical, y una sonrisa que contagiaba, además de robarle su amistad.

Serena noto que mina sabía algo y que no sabía si decirlo o no. pero alguien la saco de esa duda al escuchar la voz de un hombre que llamo a mina.

-señorita mina me da el expediente del señor darien chiba, que se encuentra en cuidados intensivos.

-Darien chiba mina dígame es el mismo joven que viene a verme

-cálmese señorita si es el mismo joven

-pero que le paso

-un accidente de transito, y en estos momentos se encuentra en cuidados intensivos.

-doctor puedo verlo, por favor quiero ver como se encuentra

-no se señorita no se si sea conveniente

-por favor se lo suplico doctor

-esta bien señorita, solo déjeme que lo examine primero y luego lo podrá ver

-gracias lo que usted diga

El doctor entro a examinar a darien quien tenía múltiples contusiones, estaba conectado a un respirador artificial sus signos no era muy estables que se digan.

El doctor estaba desalentado ante este caso, serena entro después que el le diera la autorización. Se quedo sin habla a ver a darien en esas condiciones, un hombre tan fuerte no era ni la sombra en ese momento de cómo ella lo conoció.

Ella no se disponía a separarse de Darién, cuando de repente se abrieron los labios del para decir.

-serena

-Aquí estoy darien

-serena…serena…serena te amo

Serena estaba feliz al escucharlo tuvo esperanza que pronto reaccionaria y llamo al medico este al revisar a darien le dijo.

-señorita a lo mejor lo que paso fue un reflejo pero no estamos seguro que reaccione aunque espero que si lo haga.

-primero DIOS que así sea

Serena no se despego de darien en toda la noche, le estuvo hablando como una vez el lo hiciera con ella porque según el doctor, las primeras 24 horas eran criticas para la recuperación del joven. Unas enfermeras que se encontraban en el pasillo al ver lo que sucedía comentaban:

-mira mina parece como si estuviera enamorada

-así es lita lo están

-¿lo están?

-si porque el esta enamorado de ella, al igual que ella por el.

-espero que se recupere y sea felices

-yo también lo espero

Serena se quedo dormida en la madrugada esperando que darien despertara, se durmió por el cansancio y por estar llorando por el.

Amanecía en aquella habitación donde unos rayos de sol dejaron ver a un hombre que abrió sus ojos azul profundo, encontrando a una mujer dormida se había quedado embrocada en la cama era hermosa, pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sus recuerdos de la noche anterior. Notando que esa habitación era de aquel hospital y que ironía ahora era ella quien lo cuidaba.

-se…serena

Ella se despertó y el le sonrió, al verlo que había reaccionado lo abrazo y salio corriendo de la habitación, a informales a la enfermera de turno lo sucedido para que llamara a el medico que lo estuvo viendo. Después de hacer eso regreso con el encontrando a un darien desconcertado por su actitud.

-Estoy feliz que reaccionaras, estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-¿cuanto llevo aquí?

-no llevas mucho, pero para mi fue una vida

-de verdad te preocupaste por mi serena

-claro que si me preocupe por ti darien

Darien estaba a punto de preguntarle cual era el motivo de su preocupación cuando entro en su habitación el doctor para revisarlo, dándole un diagnostico positivo dejando unos días para su total recuperación.

Serena le dieron de alta así que ahora era ella quien lo iba a ver cuando salía de trabajar, (N/A: serena trabajaba de psicóloga infantil en el departamento de maltrato de menores) después de que el doctor creyó conveniente le dio de alta a darien.

Después de lo sucedido con los dos se siguieron viendo como amigos, salieron muchas veces, ocasionando que cada salida los dejara mas unidos uno del otro.

Un sábado en la noche serena y darien había salido como era su costumbre a cenar, darien la llevo a un restaurante precioso donde además de cenar, bailaron, y se divirtieron esa noche, Darién la convención de ir a la playa para ver el amanecer ya que pocas horas faltaba para que el hermoso sol saliera serena acepto encantada, en la playa el mar estaba precioso tranquilo y con los primeros rayos del sol.

-darien yo te he querido hacer una pregunta desde antes que salieras del hospital-viendo hacía el horizonte

-a ver serena hazme la pregunta-tomándola por las manos haciendo que girara a verlo.

-darien tu dijiste una cosa y yo deseo saber si fue cierto lo que dijiste-mirándolo al paso que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas

-dime serena que ya me estas poniendo nervioso-mas bien estaba preocupado se noto por lo serio que se puso

-tu me dijiste que me-bajando la cara-amas y…yo quiero…saber si es cierto-alzando su rostro mostrándolos casi cristalinos y sus mejillas rojas

-mira serena lo que te dije en verdad-alzando su vista al cielo para no verla, mas esta reacción de darien puso muy nerviosa, además de preocupada a la pobre serena porque lo amaba y quería escucharlo de el mismo como aquella vez-la única verdad de mi vida te amo serena.

-gracias darien por amarme, y sabes yo también te amo.

-de verdad serena me amas

-si darien te amo con el alma

El sol terminaba de salir precisamente en ese momento parecía como si se encontraba flotando encima del mar, mostrando sus colores rojo suave, anaranjado, amarillo y un violeta tenue. Darien y serena se encontraba en la orilla de la playa uno frente a el otro, mientras detrás de ellos el amanecer fuera el comienzo de una nueva vida para ellos dos, si era el amanecer de un amor y con un beso se sello el lazo de su unión para siempre.

FIN…

Nota de la autora: Lamentablemente todo llega a su fin y esta historia no podía ser la exención, a si que espero que la haga disfrutado como yo lo hice escribiéndola para ustedes me divertí por favor mande sus comentarios acerca de ello. Y espero que esta ves haga podido corregir aquellas cosas que me hacia falta.

Gracias por sus correos, espero tener más de usted y que me cuenta como a hecho hasta hoy, lo que me falta o necesito.


End file.
